


Blanket Fort

by kijikun



Series: Imagine [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants things he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

John comes to visit Karkat and Jade with a stack of TV shows on DVD and a bunch of frozen pizza. Its the rainy season on Jade's Island, but John didn't come for the beach. He came for Jade and Karkat.

The three of them wind up building a blanket and cushion fort like children and cuddling together. They watch good and bad sci-fi alike and eat the frozen pizzas.

When they reach the season finale of Doctor Who, they're in a pile like puppies. All tangled together, heads resting on each others shoulders. John is somehow in the middle and he - he doesn't mind at all. He's been so lonely, and Jade and Karkat make him feel like he belongs here. But he won't stay, and they won't ask him too.

It's like something holds them all back. Karkat says John would make a terrible kismesis, and John knows trolls don't really do threesomes in the flushed quadrant. Plus he and Jade are siblings --its not --

On the screen Amy is saying goodbye to the Doctor and turning around to face her fate. Jade sniffs against his shoulder and Karkat is pressed just a bit tighter against him. John's heart aches, and he envies Amy's courage to do what she needs to do to be with the man she loves.

By the end, they're all half choked with tears. Karkat's face is all pink and blotchy from his tears. Jade's eyes are red rimmed.

"That is the saddest romantic thing I've seen," Karkat confesses.

"Sadder than Titanic?" Jade teases, even as she wipes her cheeks.

"Fuck Titanic," Karkat says. "That didn't have someone having to leave behind their moirail to be with their matesprit."

Jade leans across John and kisses Karkat.

John tries not to twitch, tries not to be jealous. Of what they have, of what he doesn't. "We are all officially nerds," he says.

Karkat laughs. "Only nerd here is you, Egbert."

"You just cried over Doctor Who. You are a nerd," John shoots back.

"Am not, fuckass!" Karkat objects.

Jade dissolves into laughter, half collapsing over John's chest. "How about something happy this time?"

"Star Wars?" John suggests.

Jade hums. "Only the original trilogy."

"Why would a movie about wars in the stars be happy?" Karkat asks, playing with a bit of Jade's hair.

John gives a mock gasp. "You haven't shown him Star Wars yet? Jade I thought better of you."  


Jade rolls her eyes as John untangles himself from the pile. He finds the DVD and puts it in.

Glancing back he sees Jade and Karkat all cuddled together.

Oh how his heart aches.


End file.
